Diskussion:Neues Fertigkeitensystem
find ich nicht schlecht solche regelwerke bin ich von dsa her gewohnt aber mal sehe was die anderen sagen ... lg lex so...jetzt bin ich fertig! Ist lang geworden. Bin gespannt auf eure Meinungen. Mir ist klar, dass es da noch einige Schwachstellen im Regelwerk gibt, trotzdem find ich, bietet das die Möglichkeit den Charakter noch individueller zu gestalten, das erhöht auch die Glaubwürdigkeit und authentizität des Charakters. Vielleicht fallen euch ja noch Sachen dazu ein, vor allem wärs schön, wenn wir für alle Hauptfertigkeiten genau 4 Unterfertigkeiten fänden. (mir fallen nur keine relevanten mehr ein) starke sache jb ... hmmm bei Handwerk vielleicht noch einen wert fuer improvisiertes? haette da an etwas mc guyver maessiges gedacht? zu den Anderen mach ich mir noch Gedanken ... Akrobatik vllt noch einen Artistik Wert (Saltos Flic-Flacs ...) Hah...vielen Dank! Die passen beide noch rein ins System! Btw wie hoch kann man dann die Substats bringen? Naja...ich hätt gesagt, gleich wie die Hauptstats. Also wenn Beherrschung dein 15er Stat ist, kannst du auch alle Beherrschungs-Substats auf 15 skillen. Ansonsten bis 12 bzw. 10. Alles klar ... WoooT Weisheit und Wissen +lachend rumhuepf+ Hmmm...bin am überlegen, ob man die Zahl der zu vergebenden Punkte nicht doch etwas reduzieren soll. Sonst könnte man ja recht fiese Skill-Taktiken verwenden. Zum Beispiel auf Riechen (was ja nicht so wichtig ist) komplett verzichten und dafür 3 andere Sinnesschärfe-Stats auf Zehn jagen. Das ginge schon mit einem Sinnesschärfe-Wert von 7... jaa...als Raven würd ich Geistiger Widerstand, Körperresistenz und Allgemeine Lautlosigkeit (lautlos fliegen) auf jeden Fall auf 15 bzw. 12 bringen. Hmmm das ist wahr waer dann teilweise Meisterentscheid ... Durch das System kann ich mit meinem Charisma Wert zb doch was machen ... was recht angenehm ist ... natuerlich nehm ich als Meister dann auch gerne Proben auf die "gedumpten" Sachen ... *schmunzel* Stimmt auch wieder. Aber ich wuerd eine Gewichtung vornehmen. Zb das man bei den Substats auch einen oder zwei "taggen" kann ... Ansonsten hab ich mit Beckett hier beispielweise bei Beherrschung wieder alles gleich hoch ... will sagen man kann einen Substat auf 3-4 Punkte ueber den Hauptstat bringen und einen oder zwei auf Zwei Punkte drueber ... so kann man auch noch mit hohen Werten differenzierter skillen ... waer noch eine Idee ... Klar, das ist sicher drin! So, als zusätzlichen regulator für evil-skill-manschkin-taktiken hab ich ne zusatzregel eingebaut. Sub-Stats dürfen vom Haupt-Stat nicht mehr als 5 Punkte abweichen. Ausgezeichnete Idee! Ja so ist das wirklich schoen ... gibt etwas mehr Tiefgang ... so kann man mehr aus dem System rausholen ... Ja ich würd auch sagen dass man bei den unterfertigkeiten manche höher steigen kann als andere das würds wieder interessanter machen. Des weiteren würd ich bei Tarnung noch eine fähigkeit hinzunehmen, wie diskret verhalte ich mich zb bin ich in einer menge eher auffallend, oder verschmelze ich perfekt mit ihr. Unauffälliger oder herausstechender typ... kombiniert mit charisma macht das dann eventuell herausstechend charmant oder herausstechend tollpatschig .. :P .Was haltet ihr also von diskretion oder Auffälligkeit, ja das is vielleicht besser Auffälligkeit -mfg nuk- * PS gefällt mir sehr die iddee, einziger antipunkt ist vlt die übersichtlichkeit. wir hatten nämlich einst diefähigkeiten reduziert, weil niemand auf so dinge die man nie brauchte geskillt hat. aber würde das system gerne mal ein hlbes jahr testen. Frage: In welchen Situationen werden solche Auffälligkeits-Proben gewürfelt? Jetzt nur im Anonymen auf der Straße oder auch im Gespräch? 1.) FETT - Yo! Cooles System. Auffälligkeitsproben hätte ich zum Beispiel gebraucht wie in China das halbe Haus hinter mir abgefackelt ist, umringt von Polizei und so und ich spaziere durch die Menge davon. Sowas. Oder man mischt sich unters Volk während Patrouillen der Ägypter durch die Straßen ziehen. Im Gespräch eher weniger. Naja im gspräch echt schwähr.. da man bei einem gespräch seinen gegner ja meißt sieht, außer er versteckt sich und das ist eine ander fähigkeit. nein mt diskret meine ich sich unauffällig verhalten so das man vielleicht sogar gesehen aber nicht beachtet wird so wie hmm polizei fregt: " wie sah er denn aus??" Antwort: Also naja durchsnittliche größe von normaler statur und normalebewegungen, duchschnittliche frisur und durchschnuttliche kleidung. Seine haarfarbe??? ÄÄmm nein tut mir leid die hab ich wohl vergessen. -nuk- Ps: im gespräch vielleicht wenn man einem gegner diskret infos entlocken will also feilschen und Auffälligkeit. Einfach alle handlungen die man unauffällig macht, oder zb. versteckt eine c4 packung herausholen während mann mit dem feind redet ... sowas Ich habe Vorschläge für die zwei Übrigen Fertigkeiten die erst drei Unterpunkte haben: Kraft (für Athletik) - steht für rohe Körperkraft um Türen einzutreten, schwere Dinge zu tragen und sowas. Damit soll auch der Kampfwert Stärke zurücktreten - war bisher etwas unfair dass man Stärkeproben machen musste, Geschickproben aber gänzlich durch Fingerfertigkeit u.ä. ersetzt worden ist. Stärke ist dann, wie Geschick, quasi die Fähigkeit, seine Reflexe und Fingerfertigkeit bzw. Athletik im Kampf gezielt einzusetzen ohne jetzt damit eine regeltechnische Verbindung vorzuschlagen. Instinkt (für Reflexe) - die Fähigkeit, reflexartig richtig auf Ereignisse zu reagieren. Fällt man zB durch eine Falltür kann der Meister sagen: Instinktprobe, wenn du sie schaffst, kannst du deinen Stab rechtzeitig querstellen damit du nicht runterfällst. Sowas in der Richtung. Oder wenn dich jemand unvermutet schlägt um rechtzeitig abzuwehren. Das überschneidet sich ein bisschen mit den anderen Reflexsachen, da muss man eben gut meistern. Bei dieser Fähigkeit soll es nämlich darum gehen, nicht bewusst bestimmt zu reagieren sondern instinktiv, je nach Training. Für Waldläufer, Mönche, usw. Guuut...jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen weiteren Sub-Stat für Athetik, dann ist das System vollständig! find ich beide gut und ok ich würd dann auch sagen dass, gegenstände zum tragen fertigkeiten stats benötigen und der sterke bzw geschickwert also sagen ob und wiegut man diese waffe benützen kann als 3. instanz gibts dann noch alles andere treffer krit .. hmm ich finds ok und logisch bei instinkt naja da es sich überschneidet ist es durch meisterei auch durch andee ersetzbar. Ich bin aber auch nicht dagegen. mir würd da nichts beseres einfallen : juhu bald ist das fertigkeitenregelwerk fertig. Ich freu mich schon das auf meinen char zuquetschen :P -nuk-